UCW Halloween Rampage 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fourth edition of UCW Halloween Rampage, the biggest show of October.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

 _...HALLOWEEN RAMPAGE!_

* * *

We're in a big arena in Toronto, Canada which was decorated with Halloween stuff, exactly like all the previous editions. The arena cheered with enthusiasm.

"Welcome to UCW Halloween Rampage, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready for the biggest show of October!"

"Man! I ate so much candies prior to this show that I'm burning with energy! This is is awesome!" Bobby said as he shook in his chair.

"Well that's a good thing because we're gonna have a great PPV to waste energy on!"

 **(E** **ndless Thirst)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Muscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

The Russian giant arrived under boos from the crowd and slowly walked to the ring where he drank a vodka bottle before slamming it on his forehead and tossing it away.

 **(Fruit Rush)**

"And his opponent, from Cape Town, South Africa, "Fruit Rush" UBU!"

The young rookie came out with energy to positive reception as he rushed into the ring and make cool moves before posing and looking at the giant who glared at him. After he removed his jacket and tossed it in the crowd, the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Makarov immediately charged at the little guy who rolled out of the way, letting him get into the corner. The giant turned around and swung his big arms at Ubu who swiftly ducked them thanks to his agility and tried to go for a kick, but Makarov caught his foot and smirked.

Not letting himself go, Ubu broke free with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Makarov's head which only made him glare and go for a clothesline which Ubu ducked, ran in the ropes, and performed a backflip on Makarov's back before slipping outside the ring by the lower rope and daring the giant to follow him.

Falling into the trap, Makarov rushed outside the ring, just as Ubu jumped back in, messing with him. As the giant got on the apron, Ubu ran and knocked him down with a Double Handspring Kick on top of his head.

As he ran in the ropes for a Suicide Dive, Makarov suddenly jumped back on the apron and grabbed him by the throat before slamming his head on the top rope and walking back inside. Getting on top of Ubu, he delivered many violent blows to his head before throwing him to the other side of the ring twice.

He then irish whipped him so hard into a corner that the little guy received damages from the impact and fell. As Ubu rested there, Makarov charged, only for the little guy to move, let him hit his shoulder into the steel pose, and then surprised him with a Spin Kick to the head which stunned him.

The little guy then ran into the ropes, only for Makarov to surprised him with a clothesline that made him backflip. The big guy then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Ubu with a Diving Headbutt before grabbing him up and applying a Vodka Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, VODKA MAKAROV!"

The Russian big guy just scoffed down at the defeated Ubu as he walked out to take a vodka bottle and drank it in victory.

"Wow! That wasn't a match; it was a SQUASH match!" joey exclaimed.

"Ubu didn't stood a chance against this beast. I mean you've seen the difference in size?" Bobby asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The trademark Chamber of Horrors cage was slowly lowered down around the ring for the next match.

 **(Break)**

"The following contest is a Chamber of Horrors Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the first entrant, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors, CHRIS BLAKE!"

THE PWS leader slowly walked forward with a smirk. He wasn't carrying his trademark baseball bat and simply got into the cage and into one of the four cells where he got locked.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"Introducing the second entrant, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, HAVOC!"

He calmly came out and walked into his cell, but not before glaring at Chris and pretending to shoot him with a gun.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"The third entrant, from Los Angeles, California, he is the leader of the Monarchy, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd popped as the Prince came out with the Latino flag which he tossed into the audience before getting in the cell, taunting his opponents with the Monarchy sign, and going into his cell.

 **(Get me Out)**

"The fourth entrant, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He came out to hugely positive reception as he took the last cell, but not before exchanging a glance with Freddy, remembering their encounter at Beach Brawl.

 **(Hate & Anger)**

"The fifth entrant, from the street, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion and leader of the 5150 Legacy, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The crowd gave a mix ovation as the depressing-looking guy slowly came out and simply got into the ring, waiting for the last entrant to come out.

 **(Not Afraid)**

"And the last entrant, from Boston Massachusetts, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

The champ arrived with enthusiasm and tossed his shirt into the crowd before giving his belt and chains to the ref and getting into the ring, face-to-face with the Hardcore Champion. The ref locked the cage and then called for the bell, officially starting the match.

Both champions started by walking around in circles. As they were about to lock in a clinch,Dude hit Mario in the face and irish whipped him in the ropes, only to be caught with a sudden running Hurricanrana from the Epix Champion.

He then jumped on Dude and delivered many blows to his head before following with a suplex. He then ran in the ropes and went for a running Senton which Dude avoided by rolling out of the way and then grabbed Mario to apply a Running Bulldog.

He then grabbed Mario and tossed him out on the steel floor before following and tried to slam his head against the cage, only for Mario to block with one foot, elbow Dude in the stomach, and slammed his head instead.

He then tried to irish whip him into the wall, but got reversed, hitting the cage instead, and then got back body dropped above the top rope and back into the ring. Dude then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Crossbody followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Just then, the countdown ended and the cell to open was...

...

...

...

...

...Havoc's!

The BC member got out of the cell and quickly got into the ring to catch Dude with a running DDT. He then grabbed Mario and irish whipped him in the ropes to hit a push-up Double Foot Stomp under the jaw.

As Mario rested in a corner, Havoc charged and received a boot counter to the face before Mario delivered many elbows to his head and then tossed him out in the steel zone. He waited for him to get back up before going for a Discuss Bicycle Kick which Havoc ducked, letting him hit Dude by accident.

He then took the chance to catch the confused Mario from behind with a German Suplex on the steel floor as the next countdown ended. And the cell to open was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Chris Blake's!

The Savior walked out with a grin and got into the ring where he clotheslined his three opponents one time each before catching them with a Side Slam too. He finished by jumping one time on Mario and one time on Havoc with a Running Senton before Dude gave him blows to the head and made him back up into the corner.

He then charged for a corner clothesline which Chris dodged and caught him with a Stinger Splash. He then lifted him for a Brother Andrew which Dude escaped, dropkicked him in a corner, and then ran to hit him with a Running Big Boot to the side of the head.

Meanwhile, Mario got back up and hit an elbow smash to Havoc's face before going for a BOOM! Elbow which the BC member ducked, slipped out of the ring, and surprised the champion with a Top Rope Somersault Clothesline just as the next countdown ended to open...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Freddy Escobar's cell!

The Prince rushed out of the ring and grabbed Chris to who he started delivering knee strikes to the head, ending with a punch that knocked him down. Havoc tried to surprise him with a hit which Freddy countered with a Backstabber and then did the Monarchy symbol with his hands.

Dude then arrived and tried to dropkick him, only to miss and receive a Superkick to the head in response, followed by a Samoan Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario tried to hit Freddy with a Discuss Bicycle Kick, but the Prince caught his leg and pushed him down before locking in the Figure Four Leg Lock. While it was painful and lasted many seconds, Freddy eventually let go of it and instead looked to surprise Mario with an Execution (Rolling Cutter) which he countered with an elbow smash in his face mid-air.

The count down then ended and Johnny Steele was the last to come out. Rushing into the ring, he caught Havoc with a Slingblade followed by another one to Chris Blake before ducking a clothesline from Dude and replying with a Pelé Kick to his head.

His eyes then met Freddy's. Both men starred at each other in silence for a moment before smiling and started exchanging blows until Freddy got the upper hand. He then went for a lariat which Johnny ducked and caught him with a Lift Reverse DDT.

He then went on a top turnbuckle and was going to hit an aerial move, but then saw the cell and decided to climb on top of it instead. He jumped and went for his Guillotine which Freddy dodged, letting him land hard on his butt.

While he was groaning in pain, Mario surprised him with a BOOM! Elbow to the side of the head just before receiving a Prince's Blade from Freddy in the face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT"

Freddy was surprised that the champion kicked out, but then realized that Havoc was in position to be hit too and charged for another Prince's Blade. However, Havoc caught him on his shoulders and applied a Back-to-belly Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As all the participants were trying to rest a bit, Guardian Goon and Hardcore Clown of the 5150 Legacy suddenly rushed at the cage with a kendo stick which they gave to Homeless Dude from the outside. Picking it up, he smirked and started beating every of the five other men with it.

That was until Mario surprised him with a BOOM! Elbow on the back of his head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Homeless Dude have been eliminated!"

As the Hardcore Champion was escorted out of the cage, Mario turned around and got surprised by a running dropkick from Johnny which knocked him into a corner and he then ran up into it before jumping on Mario with a Whisper In The Wind.

He then got out of the ring and jumped on Mario with a Springboard Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny lifted Mario to apply his Skullbreaker, the champ broke free and Freddy surprised him with a Superkick in the face which was followed by a Boom! Elbow in the face from Mario, an Headbutt from Havoc, and a Brother Andrew from Chris who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Johnny Steele has been eliminated!"

Needless to say the man from nowhere was shocked and looked sadly as he was escorted out of the cage and walked away. Freddy looked sadly at his arch-rival before Havoc suddenly clotheslined him out in the steel zone and laughed. However, his fun was cut short as Chris caught him from behind with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Havoc has been eliminated!"

The BC member looked in complete shock as his elimination came out of nowhere. He slowly turned toward Chris who smirked and laughed back at him. Havoc responded by jumping on him and gave him violent blows despite the ref's attempt to take him off. He then lifted him and applied his Back-to-belly Piledriver before angrily walking out of the cage.

Freddy tried to capitalize and went for the pin on Chris.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

While the Prince was surprised Chris kicked out after a finisher, he was surprised by Mario who came to give him a few knee strikes before irish whipping him in the ropes and getting caught with a Crucifix roll pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Freddy quickly Superkicked the champ in the face which caused him to fall between the ropes and into the steel zone where he followed and irish whipped him into the steel cage multiple times.

He then turned his attention back to Chris Blake in the ring and went to put him in a corner before hitting many knee strikes to his face. He then pushed him down and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Mario came back in the ring to catch him from behind with a Great Fall before locking him into a Cloverleaf Pain submission hold. The Prince fought valiantly, but after two whole minutes in the hold, he had no choice but to tap out.

"Freddy Escobar has been eliminated!"

This only left Mario Sanchez and Chris Blake. As the crowd chanted: "Let's go, Chris Blake/Go, Mario!", both men slowly stood up and smirked at each other before starting trading blows.

Eventually, Mario hit a strong elbow to Chris' head before following with a Discuss Bicycle Kick which knocked him down. He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Senton, but Chris rolled out of the way, letting him crash down. Seeing his chance, the Savior lifted the champ on his shoulders and applied a Broken Barrier followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chris groaned as he was so close to become the new champion. Grabbing Mario, he looked to hit the Brother Andrew which Mario countered with a Great Fall. After that, he grabbed Chris and applied a Snap Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

Mario smiled and weakly rose his title belt as the ref went to search it outside.

"And it's another victory for our Epix Heavyweight Champion!" Bobby said.

"Not bad. But I sure hope the next Chamber of Horrors Matches will be better," Joey commented.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Smashing Pumpkins)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the CP9, from Tijuana, Mexico, PSYCHOZ!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Mexican legend walked out and swung a CP9 towel around before climbing a top turnbuckle and throwing it in the crowd. He then flipped into the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Mix Up)**

"And his opponent, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The little champion received a big ovation as she clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring and on a top turnbuckle to show her false wings and then got back down to give her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both opponents walked around for a few seconds before locking in a clinch and briefly struggled before Psychoz caught Sly with a drop-toe-hold and locked her head, quickly transitioning it into a Crucifix pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Upon getting back up, he quickly irish whipped Sly in the ropes, only to get reversed and caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Powerslam. Not stopping there, Sly quickly irish whipped him in the ropes again for a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker this time.

As Psychoz rested in a corner, Sly irish whipped him toward the opposite corner, but got reversed and hit by a running sitting Senton from him. He tried to grab her in a headlock, but she fought back with an arm drag and then irish whipped him in the ropes to surprise him with a Monkey Flip transitioned into a Wheelbarrow Arm Drag.

She then ran in the ropes to catch Psychoz with a Yoshitonic Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring and her on the apron. Rollin back into the ring, she charged and jumped on a middle rope before bouncing out onto Psychoz with a Springboard Canonball above the top rope, impressing everyone.

Following this impressive move, both wrestlers rested until the count of 16 before getting back in the ring. Psychoz then ran into the ropes and hit a running dropkick to Sly's legs. He then ran in the ropes again, only for Sly to surprise him with a Cartwheel to jump on him in a Reverse Frankensteiner which she turned into a normal Frankensteiner.

She then ran in the ropes again and got pushed out on the apron where Psychoz chopped her chest before getting out on the apron and receiving a chop too. the two opponents exchanged chops until Psychoz an hard one that knocked Sly on her back and charged, only for her to push him up with her legs, sending him to crash head first into the steel pose and fall outside the ring.

Sly then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped down to catch Psychoz with a Diving Hurricanrana which made the crowd go: "Holy shit!" The two of them rested again for a bit before getting back in the ring where Sly charged at Psychoz who replied with a Calf Kick which knocked her out of the ring.

Psychoz charged out into her with a Suicide Dive before bringing her back in the ring and running at her, only for her to grab him and send him slip under the low rope and out of the ring. She then waited for him to get back up before jumping on the top rope for a Springboard Somersault Sitting Senton which made the whole crowd go wild.

After that amazing move, Sly brought Psychoz back in the ring while she jumped from the apron to catch him with a Springboard Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly was surprised that Psychoz kicked out and, as he rested in the ropes, she charged into him with a running Crossbody to knock the two of them out of the ring with her landing on the apron. From there, she jumped out on him with a Springboard Moonsault that made the crowd go: "Fight forever!"

After resting until the count of 17, they both returned in the ring and Sly tried to charge at Psychoz, only to get caught with a Scoop Powerslam. He then lifted her to apply a Powerbomb before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumped on her with a Diving Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Surprised, Psychoz climbed the top turnbuckle again and went for a Swanton Bomb which Sly dodged by rolling out of the way. She then lifted him up on a top turnbuckle where she climbed to go for a Super Hurricanrana, only for Psychoz to push her back.

Not giving up, she ran at full speed and jumped to catch him with a Super Hurricanrana that sent him crashing hard. She then waited for him to get back up before going for a Standing Hurricanrana which Psychoz countered with a Swinging Reverse DDT. He followed with an Electric Chair Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, PSYCHOZ!"

Everybody was shocked that the CP9 member finally won the Cruiserweight title which he was given by the ref. Smirking at the belt, he soon turned to Sly and actually helped her back up out of respect.

"Wow! That was great Cruiserweight action, but Slyla lost her title!" Bobby exclaimed.

"She had a great run. And besides, Psychoz kinda deserved the title too, don't you think?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Well, that makes him the second CP9 member to win a title tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**(My Last Breath)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of "Canadian" Arrow and "The Cop" Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The duo came to a huge cheer from the crowd as lights were flashing behind them to the beat of the song and they clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and posing together before Arrow removed his black cap, t-shirt, and dark glasses while Axe removed his blue hoodie and waited for his opponents.

 **(Hail To the King)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS & ZACK PETERSON!"

The champion duo came out to positive reactions as they exchanged an high-five before running into the ring and stood face-to-face with their opponents. They then gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the first match.

Arrow and Jay started the match by locking into a clinch which saw Jay knee striking Arrow in the stomach before irish whipping him in the ropes and knocking him down with an European Uppercut.

Arrow glanced at Jay for a moment before they both went to tag their respective partner. Zack and Axel walked around for a bit before locking into a clinch which saw Axel take Zack down with a headlock.

He eventually managed to get back up and pushed Axel in the ropes, only for him to knock him down with a shoulder tackle. Axel then ran in the ropes and Zack sneaked under, leap frogged, and then caught him with a back body drop.

He then tagged Jay and together, they irish whipped Axel in the ropes before double dropkicking him. Arrow then jumped into the ring and rushed toward them, but got double kicked in the guts and they then double suplexed him right on top of Axel.

Jay then tossed Arrow in a corner where Zack hit him with a running forearm that made him sit down before getting on the side corner and hitting him with an Algonquin Boot. Jay finished by clotheslining Axel out of the ring and the champs took a pose as the crowd cheered for them.

Axel glared and got back in the ring at the same time Arrow got back in his corner to distract Jay long enough for Axel to kick him in the back of the leg multiple times and then grab his arm for an Arm Twist Leg Lariat.

He then putted Jay in a corner and chopped his chest before running in the ropes and receiving a dropkick from Jay who then rolled in his corner to tag Zack. The guy immediately attacked Arrow who Axel tagged, giving him blows to the head and irish whipping toward a corner, only to get reversed, hit a double knee counter in Arrow's face, and then jump on the second turnbuckle to hit him with a Missile Dropkick.

He then charged for his Parry Sound Express, but Axel dodged, letting him run out of the ring, and then charged into him with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought Zack back in the ring and tagged Arrow with whom he started delivering chops at turn to him.

Axel then applied a Flapjack followed by a running knee drop on the back of Zack's head from Arrow. He then applied a Walking Side Backbreaker before tagging Axel once again and putting Zack in their corner where he charged into him with a running elbow smash followed by a running knee strike to the jaw from Axel and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Axel grabbed Zack once again and the champ started fighting back with chops. However, Axel ended blocking and catching his arm into an Armbar which Zack tried to resist. Axel reached his hand to tag Arrow who got inside, stomped hard on Zack, and then putted him in a corner where he charged and missed as Zack move out of the way and caught him with a Flapjack.

Unfortunately, before he could go for the tag, Axel jumped in the ring and knocked Jay down with a running boot to the face. He then turned to Zack and Roundhouse Kicked his head...only to receive a dropkick as an answer.

Both men laid down and crawled in their respective corner to tag their partner with Jay rushing in to clothesline Arrow twice before hitting chops and then running to hit a clothesline that literally made him flip.

He knocked him out of the ring with a strong dropkick before switching his attention to Axel and catching him with a Spinning Spinebuster that also caused him to roll outside the ring and join his partner. Jay then ran in the ropes and out on both Guns with a Top con Hilo.

Pushing a battle cry and the arena screaming: "All hail the king!" Jay brought Arrow back inside to apply his Three Amigos and finished his combo with a running European Uppercut and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Arrow and Axel rested in opposite corners, Jay charged into them at turn with running chops before grabbing Arrow and tossing him head first into Axel's head, stunning them long enough for Jay to catch them with a King's Blade (Running Corcksckrew Neckbreaker) each.

He then tagged Zack and, with his help, grabbed Arrow to apply a suplex transitioned into a DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Axel jumped in time to break the pin before getting grabbed and tossed out of the ring by Jay. This last one then lifted Arrow as Zack climbed a turnbuckle to go for an elevated Ontario Ride, but Axel jumped on the apron and pushed him down, sending him to crash head first on the apron.

Arrow took this chance to Superkick Jay out of the ring as Axel went to bring Zack back in the ring. The two men started weakly exchanging blows until Arrow hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Zack's head.

He then went to tag Axel who delivered kicks to Zack's leg before going for a Spin Kick to his legs, but Zack jumped and hit an headbutt to his stomach. He then ran in the ropes to receive a knee strike from Axel into his stomach followed by a Brainbuster and an Armbar submission hold.

Zack screamed in pain a lot, but eventually managed to reach the ropes and force the break. Axel groaned in anger and tagged Arrow who charged into Zack in the corner with a running knee strike to the jaw followed by an Olympic Slam and a Soccer Kick to the face from Axel so that he could make the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Arrow was surprised his opponent kicked out and screamed in anger before Axel grabbed Zack and got ready to hit their Final Shot (Total Elimination), but Zack broke free at the last moment and caught Arrow with an Ontario Ride.

As Arrow fell outside, Axel charged at Zack, only to get pushed out onto his friend. Zack then tagged Jay who, from the apron, ran outside on his two opponents with a Canonball. He then brought Axel back inside and, with Zack's help, hit an Elevated Ontario Ride followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Arrow grabbed his partner and dragged him out before the third count could be made. Jay groaned angrily and got outside to smash him in the face before bringing Axel back in, looking to hit another DDT suplex with Zack's help.

However, Arrow interfered by grabbing Zack's feet and dragging him out of the ring and throw him head first into the security barricade. Jay saw this and screamed at Arrow which gave Axel the chance to hold him from behind long enough for Arrow to come back in and finally hit their Final Shot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, Arrow, Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The arena exploded as the two Canadian wrestlers were given their belts and looked at them proudly and even hugged each other out of joy.

"The Canadian Guns won the Ultra Team belts! Finally!" Bobby happily beamed.

"Jay Renolds and Zack Peterson had a great run, but every good thing comes to an end soon or later," Joey said. "One run ends and another one starts."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Paint It Black)**

"The following contest is a Six-men Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Violet Knight, Jeth Sin and Vengeance Creed, THE GUARDIANS!"

The trio came out to positive reception, looking more focused than ever. As they walked to the ring, Violet reminded her two male friends that Sara Lewis counted on them to win and they nodded in agreement.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA...**

 **...THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **(The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The place went wild as they entered by the crowd and jumped over the barricade before entering the ring where they pressed one fist against each other's before giving their belts to the ref and glaring at the Guardians.

Furno and Creed started the match as their partners went in their respective corner and they started by locking into a clinch which saw Furno grabbing Creed's head until this last one rolled and flipped before breaking the hold.

Furno simply slapped Creed's face which knocked him down and made him look in shock. He then rolled in his corner and tagged Violet while Furno decided to go tag Ajax. The two new entry locked in a clinch in which Violet twisted Ajax's arm, but still received a clothesline.

Violet got shocked and decided to go tag Jeth while Ajax went to tag Raptor in. This last one caught Jeth in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and bumped into Jeth with a shoulder tackle which made him bounce in the ropes before knocking down Raptor with a shoulder tackle of his own, surprising Raptor who didn't knew Jeth had such strength.

He then irish whipped Raptor in the ropes with Ajax taking the opportunity to catch the tag before Raptor hit a Big Boot to Jeth's face. Creed jumped in and tried to clothesline Raptor who ducked and Furno clotheslined him down while Ajax did the same to Violet who also got in the ring.

Then, as Violet rested in the New Shield's corner, Ajax started beating her down before tagging Raptor who dragged her for a clothesline. He then went to tag Furno and applied a snapmare to Violet followed by a running elbow drop from Furno and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Furno delivered some strikes to Violet's head before going for a clothesline which she ducked by rolling and went in her corner to tag Creed who caught Furno with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

He then used the momentum to go knock Ajax and Raptor off their corner and then clothesline Furno twice before getting on a second turnbuckle and hitting another Missile Dropkick. He then dragged Furno to make him sit down in his corner and tagged Jeth who irish whipped him toward Furno for a baseball slide, but he moved out of the way which resulted in Creed hitting his rump into the steel pole.

Furno also clotheslined Jeth down and tried to get in his corner, but Jeth managed to tag Violet who grabbed Furno and slammed his head in his corner many times before making him sit down and tagging Jeth who irish whipped him for a baseball slide that actually connected this time.

As Violet got out on the apron, Ajax went to his side and made him fall before giving him blows while Jeth tossed Furno out on the apron and charged into him with a Spear from between the ropes. After taking back from the move, he brought Furno into the ring and tried to catch him, but Furno fought back with strikes and chops before being pushed back into the ropes and knocked down with a shoulder tackle.

He then tagged Violet who lifted Furno on a top turnbuckle and tried to apply a Superplex, but Furno pushed him back down. So Violet went to tag Jeth who tried to catch Furno with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex from up there, but he resisted and slapped Jeth's ears a few times until he fell down and then jumped on him with a Diving Elbow Drop while he was still up.

He finally managed to get the tag to Ajax who surprised Creed whom got tagged by Jeth with a Springboard Knee Strike to the face and immediately ran to a corner to follow with a Blockbuster. He then ran in the ropes and caught him with a Slingblade before he went to give the tag to Violet.

Ajax simply kicked her in the guts and lifted him in a Powerbomb position. Raptor took the tag from behind before Ajax Powerbomb Violet in a corner and Raptor followed with a Jump clothesline. He then lifted her for a Samoan Drop, but Violet broke free by elbowing his head and then pushed him in the ropes.

Raptor tried to clothesline her twice, only to be ducked both times and Violet went for a Spinning Elbow Smash which Raptor interrupted with a Superman Punch. He then went in a corner and waited for her to get back up before pushing his wolf scream and going for a Spear which Violet countered with a Spinning Elbow Smash.

Furno then took the tag before Raptor Superman Punched Violet again before getting caught with a Belly-to-belly Suplex from Jeth who himself got Superkicked to the head by Ajax. This last one got the tag from Furno before Superkicking the returning Violet who collapsed down just like him.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Ajax and Furno got outside the ring to grab Jeth and tossed him into the security barricade together before getting back in with Raptor and getting read to apply the Triple Powerbomb to Violet, but Jeth found the strength to grab Raptor's legs and drag him outside before tossing him head first into the security barricade.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Creed hit a Trouble In Paradise to Ajax's head while Violet hit a Spinning Elbow Smash to Furno's head. The two then got outside and, as Jeth and Creed were holding Raptor in a sitting position, Violet hit him with a Shining Wizard followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE GUARDIANS!"

The arena exploded in cheers as the trio took their new belts and rose them.

"I can't believe it! The New Shield's reign as Triple Tag Champions is over!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, you'll have to accept it," Bobby said. "Sara must be proud as her friends also won titles, meaning all the Guardians are champions now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Leap Faith)**

"The following contest is a Chamber of Horrors Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing the first entrant, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Lucha" ELENA HOPE!"

She came out to mix reception as she got into the cage and into of the cells.

 **(Sexy Girl)**

"The second entrant, from San Antonio, Texas, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd popped as she came out with energy, tossing her cowgirl hat into the crowd, and then made her way to the second cell of the cage.

 **(Nightmare)**

"The third entrant, from Death Valley, she is the other half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

The arena turned dark and the other champ calmly walked into the cage, briefly looking at Elena and her partner with a nod before getting into the third cell.

 **(Eye of the Snake)**

"The fourth entrant, from Shanghai, China, MISS VIPER!"

The recently returned martial art artist arrived to cheers and pretended to slither like a snake into the arena and into the fourth and last cell.

 **(Come Out and Play)**

"The fifth entrant, from Pyongyang, North Korea, BONG CHA!"

She swung nunchuks around before running in the ring and swinging them more. She then gave her nunchucks to the ref before waiting for the next entrant.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And the last entrant, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

She came out to positive reception and showed some Kung Fu moves before getting in the ring, giving her belt to the ref, briefly stop to look at her former partner in her cell, and then look at Bong Cha. The ref showed her belt before the cage got locked and he called for the bell, starting the match.

Tiger Girl and Bong Cha locked into a clinch and forced until Tiger Girl got the upper hand thanks to her bigger strength and pushed Bong Cha in the corner. She then went for a smash which Bong Cha ducked and replied with blows to her head.

She then irish whipped her in the ropes, but got reversed and hit her with a Spinning Heel Kick. She then tried to kick her guts, but Tiger Girl caught her foot, forcing her to hit an Enzuigiri to the side of her head instead.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward the champ who caught her with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker instead. As Bong Cha twitched in pain, Tiger Girl charged at her, only to be pushed above a top rope and out into the steel zone.

Following, Bong Cha grabbed the champ and slammed her twice against the cage before bringing her back in the ring and hitting a dropkick as the countdown ended and the cage to open was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Elena Hope's!

The Feisty Lucha rushed out and received a Spin Kick from Bong Cha who followed with a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Bong Cha granned Elena and went for a suplex which she reversed into a series of Three Amigos instead. That was before Tiger Girl surprised her with a running European Uppercut and tried to connect with the Neutralizer.

However, Elena broke free and countered with a Rope-aided Tornado DDT. She then climbed and jumped on the champ with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She ran in the ropes, looking to hit her Tilt-a-whirl DDT, but Bong Cha surprised her with a Superkick to the head followed by a kick to the guts and a X-Powerbomb from Tiger Girl with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

At the same time, the countdown ended and it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...Miss Viper who came out!

The Chinese woman walked out and got greeted by Elena who gave her multiple blows to the head...but she didn't reacted at all. She instead caught Elena with a snapmare followed by a kick behind the head.

Bong Cha then went for a spin Kick which Viper ducked and performed a Cartwheel followed by a backflip and a dropkick to her. She then noticed Tiger Girl and the two friends glanced at each other for a moment before starting trading kicks and European Uppercuts.

Eventually, Viper got the upper hand and dropkicked her friend out of the ring and then charged into her with a Suicide Dive between the ropes. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped out on her with a Plancha.

Just then, the next countdown ended, and it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Harlow Beckett's cell that opened!

The Reaper got in and started knocking Elena and Viper down with blows before putting them in opposite corners and charged at turn into each with running corner clotheslines. Eventually, she brought Elena in the steel zone and tossed her head first into the cage with a Snake Eyes.

She then grabbed and tossed her right through a cell's window which broke upon impact, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!" She then got back in the ring and surprised Bong Cha with a Chokeslam City followed by her Reaper's Scythe and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Bong Cha has been eliminated!"

Harlow then turned her attention to Viper, ready to surprise her with a Reaper's Scythe...when the steel floor suddenly opened and out of it came Logan Orton. She rushed into the ring and surprised Harlow with an RKO, smirking down at her before leaving by where she came from.

Elena saw this and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on Harlow with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Harlow Beckett has been eliminated!"

Harlow looked shocked and could only leave the cage as Carson protested angrily from her cell. Luckily, the countdown ended and she was allowed to exit, looking super pissed off.

Getting into the ring, she knocked Elena down with many clotheslines before catching her with a body slam. She then climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Elbow Drop before getting ready and ultimately hitting her Sweet Chin Music followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Elena Hope has been eliminated!"

Satisfied with having eliminated the Feisty Lucha, Carson turned as she was now alone with Tiger Girl and Miss Viper. The latter dropkicked Carson out of the ring and tossed her many times against the steel cage before bringing her back in the ring and hitting an Hip Attack to the face.

Tiger Girl then grabbed her legs and performed a Cesaro Swing for 12 turns before locking in the Chikara Special submission hold. Carson screamed as her leg was twisted in a painful way, but after many seconds, she managed to stand up and break free with an Enzuigiri to the side of her head.

Viper hit her head with a Spin Kick followed by a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Surprised, Viper tried to lock in the Viper Lock (Asuka Lock), but Carson managed to reverse it into a pinfall.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Miss Viper has been eliminated!"

This only left Carson and Tiger Girl. they glared at each other as the audience chanted: "Let's go, Carson/Tiger Girl!"

They then started exchanging blows with Carson eventually getting Tiger Girl in a corner and climbing to give her blows to the head with the crowd counting. However, the champ soon pushed her back and hit her with a Running European Uppercut that knocked her into a corner and followed with even more uppercuts.

Carson eventually grabbed her and traded places to hit her chest with chops, but the champ headbutted and then irish whipped her so hard in a corner that she flipped on her back. She went for a Running European Uppercut, but Carson dodged and knocked her down with a running forearm before kicking up like her father.

She then looked to hit her Sweet Chin Music, but Tiger Girl pushed her out in the steel zone. Carson went for a Plancha which Tiger Girl interrupted with an European Uppercut that stunned her long enough for the champ to catch her with a Superplex from the steel zone and into the ring.

The crowd cheered as both women rested for a while before getting back up and Tiger Girl irish whipped a visibly tired Carson in the ropes to go for a Push-up European Uppercut which Carson countered into a Swinging Neckbreaker.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle...but then decided to get on a cell top to jump on Tiger Girl with a Diving Elbow Drop all the way up from there and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Surprised, the Heartbreak Chick got ready to hit her Sweet Chin Music, but as she charged, Tiger Girl countered with a surprise European Uppercut immediately followed by a Neutralizer and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

She weakly stood up as the ref brought her belt and Carson looked in disappointment from outside the cage.

"I thought it was going to be Carson's moment, but our champ prevailed again," Joey remarked.

"At least she's still Divas Tag Team Champion. Thought I'm certain we'll hear about what Logan Orton did thought."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Grim Reaper)**

"The following contest is a 30 Minute Iron Man Match for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, Berdeen, Washington, JOHHNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered for the champ as he made an entrance like the Undertaker but with Neville's energy.

 **(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, DC, he is the UCW International Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

He came out to a largely positive reception as the crowd kept chanting: "YES!" for some reasons. He ran into the ring and took a pose before giving his belt to the ref and turn toward Johnny. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the 30 minute countdown.

The two men wasted no time starting to struggle around with technical moves all over the place until D.B. caught Johnny with a roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The two men chuckled and were going for another clinch, but Johnny surprised D.B. with a roll-up of his own which got swiftly reversed into a backslide from which Johnny immediately escaped. He then went for a kick, but D.B. caught his foot and this time went for a Crucifix pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

D.B. knocked johnny down with a shoulder tackle followed by a body slam and a kick behind the head. As Johnny went to rest in a corner, D.B. went to chop his chest and delivered many kicks before following with three running corner dropkicks before attempting yet another roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

D.B. caught Johnny and applied a Side Suplex before tossing him out of the ring and jumping out on him with a Plancha. He then irish whipped Johnny hard into the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring and started kicking his chest repeatedly.

As he went for a Roundhouse Kick to his head, Johnny ducked and replied with a dropkick quickly followed by a Neckbreaker. There was only 23 minutes remaining by that time. Johnny went for a Chokeslam which D.B. escaped and caught him from behind with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

D.B. scored the first fall, making it 1-0 for him. After that, he kicked johnny in the guts and went for a Powerbomb which Johnny reversed into a Yoshitonic Roll that made D.B. roll back and charge into Johnny with a Running High Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

A second fall, it was now 2-0 for D. champ looked to lock the Cattle Mutilation, but Johnny rose him on his back and hit a GTS followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was now 2-1 for D.B. Johnny didn't stopped there and quickly followed with a Superkick followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

2-2 draw and there was around 18 minutes remaining. Johnny went for another Superkick which D.B. dodged and retreated in a corner where Johnny charged for a Stinger Splash, only for him to move out of the way, letting him crash head first into the corner.

Not giving up, the Zombie charged again, only to receive a boot counter to the face and then getting irish whipped by D.B. However, Johnny reversed and D.B. backflipped from the corner before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hitting a running elbow smash, kicking up and letting out a battle cry afterward.

He then delivered kicks to his chest many times before Roundhouse Kicking his head and going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. went for a Side Suplex, but Johnny backflipped and caught him in a Sleeper Hold submission move. D.B. struggled for a moment before hitting Johnny back in the corner multiple times to make him let go and, after, clotheslined him out of the ring to charge for a successful Suicide Dive.

He did the attack twice again before bringing Johnny back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Missile Dropkick followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

There was only 10 minutes left and so, D.B. climbed a top turnbuckle, looking to go for his Diving Headbutt, but Johnny dropkicked him, causing him to fall out of the ring. The ref started counting, but the champ managed to get back in by the count of 17 and Johnny tried to surprise him with a Jump DDT, but Johnny pushed him back and Superkicked his head.

D.B. climbed a top turnbuckle once again, but Johnny made him fall on his balls. He then tried to go for a Superplex, but D.B. pushed him back and jumped to finally connect with the Diving Headbutt followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

There was only 6 minutes and it was still a draw for now. D.B. looked to go for for his Cattle Mutilation which Johnny suddenly reversed into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. Roundhouse Kicked Johnny's head before lifting him up on a top turnbuckle and climbing to apply a Super Hurricanrana followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

There was barely one minute and a half remaining. Johnny looked to hit a Superkick out of nowhere, but D.B. caught his leg, pushed him down, and finally locked the Cattle Mutilation in. The struggle was intense, but in the end, Johnny tapped out at the very last second, making it 3-2 for D.B.

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

D.B. weakly smiled as he was given his belt and rose it in victory. He then turned toward Johnny and exchanged an handshake and a hug with him as everyone cheered.

"Wow! Amazing match and even more amazing proof of sportsmanship!" Joey beamed.

"That was hell of a match indeed," Bobby said with a nod. "Johnny's got nothing to be ashamed of; that was a five star performance there no doubt."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Dangerous)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's TV Championship! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is the UCW Women's Television Champion, BROOKE DANGER!"

The champ came out to a chorus of boos which didn't bothered her at all. She walked into the ring where she did some warm ups, tossed her towel in a corner before waiting for her opponent to come out.

 **(Cannibal)**

"And her opponent, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as she walked out and got into the ring where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!" before glaring at her opponent who gave her belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Vivi dared Brooke to hit her in the face which she did with an elbow smash, only making her laugh. She did it once more to the same result before going for a third time and Vivi ducked her to catch her from behind with a Sleeper Hold.

Brooke actually fell on her knees and seemed to suffer a lot before tossing Vivi over her shoulder and tried to lock in the Guillotine, only for Vivi to push her into a corner and charge shoulder first into her stomach multiple times.

After that, Brooke retreated out of the ring and Vivi followed, but Brook jumped on the apron and went for a Penalty Kick which Vivi dodged and clotheslined her feet to make her fall head first onto the apron. She then dragged her into the apron's sheet and started giving her violent blows while she was trapped there until the ref made her stop.

The crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!" as Brooke came out from the apron and walked around the ring where Vivi followed and caught her from behind with another Sleeper Hold. However, Brooke broke free by dropping herself over Vivi on the entrance ramp which forced her to let go.

After resting for a moment, Brooke brought Vivi back in the ring before the 20 count and gave her violent knee strikes to the face and then jumped on her to give smacks and elbow smashes to her head.

She then applied two Gutwrench Suplexes in a row followed by a running knee strike to her jaw. Vivi only smirked and started laughing madly as the crowd chanted: "Vivi's gonna kill you!"

As Brooke went for a Superkick, Vivi caught her foot and started giving her violent blows to the head. Brooke angrily tried to reply by locking in the Guillotine, but Vivi returned it with a suplex.

Both women laid down for a moment before getting back up and Vivi jumped on Brooke with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. She then clotheslined Brooke twice before stomping violently on her head until the ref made her stop.

Pushing a cry, Vivi went for her Devil's Knee...only for Brooke to Superkick her in the face and follow with her Guillotine submission hold. Vivi endured it and even laughed in the hold for a whole minute...before passing out in the middle of the ring as the ref had no choice but to call for the bell.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Women's TV Champion, BROOKE DANGER!"

The UFC fighter slowly rose her title belt while still frowning in pain from the violent Vivi gave her.

"Aww, I thought Genevieve Woods was crazy enough to win!" Joey whined.

"At least she tried, pal," Bobby said with patting his friend on the shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Dallas, Texas, "The Final Real Cowboy" CHARLES ALSTON!"

The crowd booed as the cowboy slowly walked out with a trash can top and got into the ring.

 **(Sacrifice)**

"And his opponent, from Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians and the UCW Legend Champion, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she gave her belt to the ref and glared at the Last Real Cowboy. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two went for a clinch when Sara kicked Charles' hand away and then pushed him back, screaming: "Welcome to my ice coffin!" in his face to make the crowd cheer.

She then ran in the ropes and Charles dodged her twice before going for an hip toss which she reversed with a Crucifix to make him roll backward and caught him with two arm drags.

However, as she went for a third one, Charles resisted and elbowed her face before tossing her out on the apron and knocked her off it with a knee strike to the face between the ropes. He then got outside and putted Sara on the security barricade to chop her chest before making her lay on her stomach on the apron and hit her head with a running knee strike.

He then brought her back inside for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Applying a snapmare, he locked her into a headlock which lasted for a moment before she managed to stand up and elbow him in the ribs and started fighting back with chops. When he went for a chop of his own, she ducked and slipped out on the apron where Charles stunned her with a chop to the face.

He then brought her up on a turnbuckle for a Superplex, but she escaped and hit him with a kick up to the head which stunned him long enough for her to go for a Springboard DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Putting him in a corner to deliver many chops, she tried to follow with her Rise from the Ashes (Inverted Frankensteiner), but Charles escaped and she instead Superkicked him to the head, sending him to roll out of the ring.

The champ wasted no time running out into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in the ring and going for The Summoning (Spear) which he interrupted with a knee strike to her face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Laughing madly, Charles screamed an insult at the Ice Queen before trying to lift her for a Powerbomb which he resisted and elbowed him in the face. She tried to follow with a Death Strike (Palm Strike to the face) which he interrupted with a jump knee strike to her jaw.

He quickly went for his Powerbomb, but she landed on her feet and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. As the two of them were laying down, the audience chanted: "This is awesome!"

They both rolled out on the apron and started exchanging blows and chops (slowly at first then faster) until Sara got the upper hand with many chops. However, Charles replied with a boot to her face out of nowhere and then applied a White Noise to her on the apron. He brought her back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles was really surprised that she kicked out of such an hard move and growled angrily, looking to hit his Savate Kick. However, with a rush of energy, Sara hit him in the face with a Death Strike which stunned him...before he replied with a violent clothesline that knocked the champ down.

He quickly grabbed and lifted her for a Eye Of The Storm followed by a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Charles couldn't believe Sara kicked out of two of his best moves once again. He looked angrily at the kneeling Sara and started chopping her chest again and again until she got back up and started fighting back with blows to his head.

As he went for a Discuss Lariat, Sara ducked and caught him with a backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara once again Death Stroke Charles in the face and caught him with a Crucifix pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, SARA LEWIS!"

Charles was shocked and thought about attacking his opponent, but the three other Guardians arrived, forcing him to flee, and could only watch as the four friends rose their belts together after helping Sara back up.

"Sara won out of nowhere! " Joey exclaimed. "That means all the Guardians members are champions!"

"It's a night of celebrations for them and one they will totally remember for years to come!" Bobby happily said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, it's time for the final of the junior heavyweights tournament!" Joey announced.

A special golden trophy was exposed on a table on the entrance ramp for the future winner. Many participants in the tournament - El Piranha, the Cosplayers, Captain Party, Little Tornado, Brooklyn Wilson, El Dragon, Kavz, Chuck, Damian, Rashid, Yellowboy, Triple B, and Pizza Pasta - came n the ramp to welcome to the first participant.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is the final of the junior heavyweights tournament! In this match, there will be no count-outs or disqualifications: only pinfalls and submissions will be accepted! Introducing first, from the Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY 2!"

The masked wrestler came out, looking more focused than ever before as he received huge encouragements both from the crowd and from the participants who came to greet him. He slowly walked into the ring, smashed two water bottles together to spread them on his head, and tossed his 24-7 jacket into the crowd.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, he represents the Bullet Club: UCW, "The New Bone Soldier" KEN KATANA!"

This time, it was Bullet Club: UCW members Gore, Perkins, Havoc, Big Guy, Bad Ben, Platty and TJ Skill who came out to greet their members as he came out. Walking into the ring under the cheers, he removed his Bone Soldier mask and smirked as he pretended to shoot with a pistol and then turned Shark Boy.

The ref checked on both of them before calling for the bell, starting the great finale.

The two opponents glared at each other with deep focus before stepping forward and seemed to go for a clinch, but Shark Boy instead gave blows to Ken's head and then ran in the ropes to go for a running clothesline which Ken ducked and ran to catch him with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown.

They marked a pause as the Bone Soldier smirked at the masked wrestler who angrily slapped his face before putting his head on the middle rope and kicking it for some damage. He then ran in the ropes and knocked him out of the ring with a running dropkick.

As Ken got back on the apron, Shark Boy ran and jumped above the top rope and out of the ring to catch Ken with a Sunsetflip Powerbomb from the apron, but the Bone Soldier held on the ropes to avoid this devastating move. He then performed a Moonsault to get at ringside and started trading blows with Shark Boy.

Eventually, the masked boy got the upper hand and knocked the Bone Soldier to the ground with a smash. Taking advantage of the no countout rules, he ran around the ing before reaching Ken and knocking him down hard with a big running dropkick.

He then tried to apply a Running Powerbomb on the barricade, but Ken reversed it with an Hurricanrana, sending Shark Boy to crash head first into the barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and putted him in a corner where he charged.

Shark Boy went for a double boot counter, but Ken grabbed his feet and putted his legs out on a second rope before running away and slipping under him and out of the ring, grabbing his waist for a quick German Suplex on the mat in the process.

He then got back in the ring and held the masked wrestler in a headlock for a moment before he managed to stand up and elbow him in the stomach. He then ran in the ropes again and got caught in a Sleeper Hold from Ken.

Eventually, he tried to irish whip the masked wrestler into a corner, but reversed and, as Shark Boy charged, he slipped out on the apron, then between Shark Boy's legs, and then rolled out on the opposite apron from where he hit a shoulder charge into his opponent's stomach.

He then jumped for a Springboard move which Shark Boy interrupted with an elbow smash, causing him to fall out of the ring. After he got back on the apron, Shark Boy ran and jumped above the top rope to successfully connect a Sunsetflip Powerbomb from the apron on the outside floor.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" as Shark Boy brought Ken back in the ring and putted him in a corner before hitting many corner clotheslines, applying a snapmare to make him sit down, and hit a running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy tried to irish whip Ken into a corner, but got reversed and, as Ken charged at him, hit a boot counter and then locked him in a Reverse Frankensteiner in the ropes until the ref made him stop. As Ken rolled out of the ring, Shark Boy flipped on the apron and ran to hit him with a powerful running dropkick.

He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Crossobody with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is wrestling!" as Shark Boy lifted Ken on his shoulders, only for him to escape, duck a clothesline and perform an Handspring in the ropes and receive a clothesline behind the head. Shark Boy lifted him on his shoulders to go for a move which Ken reversed into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ken charged at the masked wrestler in the corner, but he moved out of the way, letting him jump on the second turnbuckle and caught him with a German Suplex. However, Ken backflipped on his feet and charged at Shark Boy once again, only to be caught with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex, the momentum sending him crash hard into the corner.

After resting for a bit, Shark Boy ran in the ropes and hit Ken with a powerful clothesline that caused him to backflip and then putted him in a corner to hit a corner clothesline before making him sit on the top turnbuckle and jump to catch him with a Victory Roll all the way from up there.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As both men laid down for a while, the crowd chanted: "Fight forever!" After getting back up, Shark Boy ran in the ropes again and received a boot to the face from Ken who followed with a Reverse Frankensteiner. The attack barely affected Shark Boy who replied with a Reverse Frankensteiner of his own.

After resting a moment once again, both men got back up and started trading blows - slowly at first, then faster - until Ken surprise Shark Boy with a jump knee strike to his jaw. The masked wrestler was a bit stunned, but suddenly pushed a battle cry and charged at Ken who hit him with a clothesline that made him flip.

He then got him back up and applied a Tombstone transitioned into a Double Knee Chestbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ken tried to apply his finishing move, the Double Underhook Brainbuster, but Shark Boy somehow countered it with an arm drag. He tried to follow with an Hurricanrana which Ken countered with a Pop-up Powerbomb and the Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked as the tension was rising.

Shark Boy broke the pin and turned it into a Triangle Choke submission hold. After struggling painfully for a while, a visibly tried Ken managed to lift Shark Boy and dropped him into the corner to force the break.

As Shark Boy was laying down, Ken climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a 450 splash, but the masked wrestler rose his knees, making Ken land on it and twitch in pain. Shark Boy then lifted him on his shoulders, but he broke free and went for his Double Underhook Brainbuster which Shark Boy escaped and lifted him on his shoulders to apply a Death Valley Driver in the corner.

Pushing a loud cry, he waited for Ken to turn around before kicking his guts and follow with his Shark Boy Chumper and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner of the match and the junior heavyweights tournament, SHARK BOY 2!"

The arena erupted with cheers as Shark Boy 2 weakly fought to stand up. The other participants who came to greet him before the match started arrived and El Piranha was the first to hug and congratulate his partner. Ken Katana seemed disappointed, but still left the arena with his head high of pride.

After the celebrations ended, Harrison came with a microphone to interrogate him: "Shark Boy, congratulations for this impressive victory! Now you can challenge for any title of your choice in UCW. Do you have made your decision yet?"

Shark Boy panted in exhaustion before answering: "Harrison, I already made my decision even before this match started. At Alliance, I'm gonna challenge you...Matt Ace!"


	11. Chapter 11

The Chamber of Horrors was lowered around the ring for the main event of the eve night.

 **(Scream)**

"The following contest is a Chamber of Horrors Match for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, from New Castle, England, representing the CP9, he is the UCW World champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

He calmly walked out alongside his CP9 friends to the ring where he calmly removed his CP9 jacket and nodded at his friends who then left him alone to get in the cage and into his cell, but not before giving his belt to the ref.

 **(Black Swan)**

"The second entrant, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The Black Swan came out to mix reception as he simply walked into the cage, taunted Flash, and got into his own cell.

 **(Burn In My Light)**

"The third entrant, from New Wark, New Jersey, CHRIS BLADE!"

He came out to positive reception and clapped in fans' hands before getting into the cage and into his own cell.

 **(Song 2)**

"The fourth entrant, from Tampa, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as he came out and posed with the Girls fanning him. He then asked them to go wait for him backstage before getting into the cage and inside the last cell.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"The fifth entrant, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the cage and into the ring, waiting for the last entrant.

 **(The Very Strongest)**

"And the last entrant, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived under cheers and jumped in the cage and the ring to show some Capoeira moves before turning toward Crab. The ref showed the belt, closed the cage and called for the bell, starting the match.

Crab and Pedro smiled at each other and exchanged a fist-bump before walking in circles. Crab charged into Pedro to push him into a corner and gave him a few jabs to the head until the ref made him step back. Pedro replied with Capoeira strikes to his head and torso.

After knocking him down, Pedro ran in the ropes and Crab avoided him twice before throwing him toward the ropes and he jumped above them to land in the steel zone. Following that, he jumped on Crab with a Springboard Diving Crossbody.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After that, both men started struggling with each other, giving violent strikes and trying to lock submission holds. Eventually, they got back up and Pedro avoided a running knee strike from Crab to push him in a corner and hit Capoeira moves followed by a boot to the face and an Exploder Suplex.

He then tossed Crab out in the steel zone before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on with a Canonball as the countdown ended. It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...Chavez's cell that opened!

As soon as he was free, the Black Swan surprised Pedro and Crab with a double clothesline before bringing Crab back in and tossing him all the way to the other end of the ring. He did the same thing to Pedro before picking him up and applying a Deadweight Lift Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab went for a clothesline which Chavez ducked and went for a Side Suplex, but Crab backflipped and Chavez hit him with a headbutt right into the head to knock him down. He then grabbed him and applied a Deadweight Lift Powerbomb followed by two more before the jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Crab rested in a corner, Chavez charged into him with a Body Avalanche before climbing a top turnbuckle and getting surprised by a Superplex from Pedro who jumped up on the turnbuckle. Crab then knocked him down with two clotheslines after he got back up before irish whipping him in the ropes for a Scoop Powerslam.

He tried to follow with his Modified GTs, but Chavez escaped and lifted him on his shoulders for a Reversed Alabama Slam as the next countdown ended. It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Chris Blade who got released!

Rushing into the ring, Chris chopped Chavez's chest which didn't had much effect before Chavez grabbed him with both of his hands ans threw him in a corner. He tried to charge into him, but Chris moved out of the way and kicked the back of his knee.

He then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle, but kicked up. Chavez chuckled before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending down which allowed him to side flip on his back and ducked a clothesline with a roll.

He tried to catch Chavez with a Backflip Hurricanrana, but Chavez dodged and knocked him down with a stronger chop of his own. He then caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex to pratically sent Chris to the other side of the ring.

He repeated the move one more time and, as Chris rested on the ropes, he blocked his boot and lifted him up to let him crash down. He then applied a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris once again chopped his chest with still little to no effect. Chavez told him to strike harder which he did, but Chavez simply chopped him back. He tried to follow with a smash which Chris ducked and hit an European Uppercut instead.

He was going for another strike which Chavez interrupted with a strong headbutt that caused Chris to fall on his for his Future Shock DDT, Chris reversed it into a Northern Lights Suplex before rolling back and applying a Deadweight Lift Suplex as the next countdown ended.

The cell to open was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AR3's!

The narcissistic man came out and got into the ring where Pedro tried to surprised him with a Canonball from the top turnbuckle, only for AR3 to catch him with a Running Vertical Suplex. He then locked him into a Bow & Arrow submission hold.

Crab soon came to kick him, causing him to let go, and surprised Crab with a Belly-to-belly Suplex. Then, as Chavez rested in a corner, he ran and hit him with a corner knee strike followed by a Fireman's Carry Cutter and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris jumped toward AR3 from a top turnbuckle, and got caught in his arms for a Deadweight Lift Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then caught him with an Aley opp followed by a Boston Crab submission hold. He kept it locked in until the final countdown ended and Flash was released of his cell.

The champ rushed to go hit European Uppercuts to AR3 before irish whipping him in the ropes for a kick to his chest. He then grabbed his arm and slammed it on the mat before stomping on it multiple times.

He then turned around and got face-to-face with Chicken Crab whom he defeated for the title he was defending tonight. After starring at each other for a moment, they started trading elbow smashes for Crab and European Uppercuts for Flash.

Eventually, Flash got the upper hand and was about to go for a DDT when AR3 caught him from behind with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, Flash grabbed AR3's arm and locked him into an Octopus Lock. Ar3 suffered a lot and decided to tap out.

"Aiden Remington 3 has been eliminated!"

Right after this elimination, Chavez surprised the champ with a big boot to the head which knocked him down. He then applied three body slams in a row followed by an Alabama Slam and got ready to hit his Claymore.

However, as he went for the attack, Pedro interrupted him with a Trouble In Paradise to the head which stunned him. Chicken Crab then lifted him on his shoulders to hit a Modified GTS that made him drop in a sitting position for Flash to hit a Shining Wizard followed by a 630 Splash from Chris who climbed a top turnbuckle and went for the pin after.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Chavez Rabodo has been eliminated!"

However, right after that, Flash caught Chris from behind with a Double Wrist-clutch Reverse Octopus Hold on the mat.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Chris Blade has been eliminated!"

Needless to say the Samurai was completely shocked. The crowd booed as he left the cage with a sad look.

As Flash rested in a corner, Crab charged into him with running blows from all the sides. Eventually, as he went for another attack, Flash ran and caught him with an Ice Pick submission hold which Crab easily countered into a back body drop.

As Flash rested in the other corner, Crab hit him with a running jump elbow smash and tossed him down for a running senton on his stomach and another one to his back. Crab did some theater moves before going for a third one which Flash dodged and caught Crab into an Armbar.

However, Crab resisted and turned it into an Armbar of his own, but Flash resisted, forcing him to transition it into an Ankle Lock. Flash rolled forward to break free and catch Crab into a Kneebar with the legscissors.

Crab ended breaking free and grabbed Flash's waist to apply a Deadweight Lift German Suplex which Flash interrupted with a back elbow to the head and then hit him under the jaw with an European Uppercut.

Flash ran in the ropes and received a clothesline that made him backflip before Crab applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam followed by a Diving Moonsault from the second rope.

It was then that Pedro surprised him with a running Trouble In Paradise right in the face followed by a Brainbuster on top of Flash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Chicken Crab has been eliminated!"

Pedro and Flash were now the last ones remaining. They exchanged a fist-bump before trading blows. Flash got the upper hand with many European Uppercuts and then ran in the ropes to be surprised by a Rolling Double Foot Stomp to the chest from Pedro.

As Flash retreated out in the steel zone, Pedro followed and caught him with a SOS on the steel floor with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Back in the ring, Pedro went for his Brainbuster which Flash reversed into a Black Widow submission hold. The young Brazilian fought valiantly for two minutes before tapping out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The audience was disappointed that Pedro lost, but still cheered for Flash as his belt was given to him.

"That was a great match! Thought I would've wanted Pedro to win this one," Joey admitted.

"Don't be too sad; he ended Tank McTavish's streak last summer, he must not be too greedy," Bobby assured with an hand on his shoulder. "That was UCW Halloween Rampage, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."

* * *

 **I just wanna let you guys know that there won't be any UCW PPV for November: Alliance will be for December. Instead, I'm gonna write eight episodes of UCW Fully Loaded sometime prior to that date.**


End file.
